


Dancing

by Stonekata



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just ridiculously fluffy schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonekata/pseuds/Stonekata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have a peaceful moment among the stars. Mid Season One, Oneshot, less than 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece written in a bout of Nine!feels. Just sweet and simple. Written to "When the Stars Go Blue" by Tim McGraw.

Rose dashed out the TARDIS door, spinning around to take in the large dimly lit hall. It was painted a dark navy blue and trimmed with silvery sheer drapes. One wall was hidden by floor length royal blue curtains that drew the eye. The Doctor watched as she gaped at the sparkling chandeliers and the ceiling that looked like a night sky. “6928. Gemini system. In a few days, this room will host the leaders of every cultural and planetary group in this quadrant as they compose a treaty that will keep peace for over a thousand years.” He explained, earning a grin when she finally stopped turning. He joined her and wove their fingers together before turning her to face the wall of curtains. Giving her a mischievous grin, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and aimed it at a device on the wall. The curtains slowly rose to reveal a sea of stars and nebulas, clearer and more defined than anywhere else in the galaxy. Rose gasped, grabbing the Doctor’s arm with her free hand. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered, awe struck. The Doctor smiled down at her, entranced by the soft blue glow highlighting her face. “Yes, it is.” He agreed quietly, running his thumb over her wrist. She glanced up at him, surprised by the openness. Her eyes lit up as an idea sparked in her mind, and she turned to face him fully, sliding one hand up to his shoulder. “Dance with me.” She pleaded, knowing she probably wouldn’t get this chance again. The Doctor hesitated, but the moment was too perfect, and he found himself wondering if maybe some part of him had planned it. Rose was staring up at him, the stars reflected in her eyes, and for now the universe was theirs, and they had all the time they could need. With a gentleness he didn't think his hands held anymore, he wrapped an arm around her waist and urged her closer. She let her head fall on his shoulder, and he guided her around the hall in an easy glide. He shifted his hold on her waist, and she nodded. He spun her out and she twirled elegantly away, then he pulled her back, and they grinned at each other as she arrived back in his arms. He held her tight as she tucked in under his chin, one arm hugging him around the waist. They turned and spun and stepped the hours away, not once breaking contact. Later, the Doctor would carry Rose back to the TARDIS, and someone would wonder who had raised the curtains. But for now, they held tight to each other, and danced.


End file.
